kingdomheartsfandomcom_fi-20200217-history
Kingdom Hearts coded
Kingdom Hearts coded on neljäs peli Kingdom Hearts sarja, joka tapahtuu juuri ennen Epilogue Kingdom Hearts II ja jolla on syvä yhteys Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Se on episodimainen Puzzle video peli, joka julkaistiin 2008 ja 2010 kahdeksan jaksot Docomo Prime Series-P-01A Panasonic mobile phone. Se oli aiemmin saatavilla its official website, mutta huhtikuussa 20, 2013, sovellus ei ole enää ladattavissa ja sivusto ei ole enää saatavilla. Otsikko oli saatavilla vain Japanissa. Kuitenkin, remake, julkaistiin Japanissa, Pohjois-Amerikassa ja Euroopassa, kehitettiin Nintendo DS,SQUARE ENIX BRINGS AN UNRIVALED LINEUP OF FRANCHISES TO E3 2010: "For handheld platforms are The 3rd Birthday™ and KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep for the PSP® (PlayStation®Portable) system, a prequel that will unlock the secrets to the beloved franchise, as well as KINGDOM HEARTS Re:coded and FINAL FANTASY: THE 4 HEROES OF LIGHT™ for Nintendo DS™, a charming new adventure by the creators of the FINAL FANTASY III and IV remakes." otsikolla Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Tarina Peli tapahtuu ennen finaalin Kingdom Hearts II ja seuraa tarina Jiminy Cricket, King Mickey, Donald Duck ja Goofy Disney Castle. Vaikka järjestää kirjaa Jiminy n päiväkirjan hänen matkustaa sora ja hänen ystävänsä, Jiminy Cricket n uteliaisuus linjan "Thank Naminé" tulokset hänen löytää viestin, että hän ei kirjoita: "We must return to free them from their torment." Voit tutkia tämän viestin, King Mickey digitizes sisältö päiväkirjan ja menee simuloitu maailma tutkimaan; Awakening virtuaalinen Data-Sora on Virtual Destiny Islands suorittaa sisällön päiväkirjan paljastamaan identiteetin "niitä". Koska Data-Sora herää Destiny Islands, hän kohtaa lukuisia "bugs", jotka ovat muodoltaan punaisia ja mustia lohkoja, jotka kattavat koko maailman. Kun poistaa Heartless ja tuhoaa bugs, Sora kulkee muihin maailmoihin tartunnan bugs palauttaa ne normaaliin jälkeen verhottu luku kun tilaukset King Mickey. Samaan aikaan Heartless alkaa näkyä sisällä Disney Castle, ja jokainen löytää itsensä loukkuun huoneeseen. Heidän yllätys, ne pelasti Data-Sora. Yhtäkkiä, verhottu hahmo paljastaa olevansa Jiminy n Päiväkirja ottaen muodossa Riku, ja selittää, että ne eivät enää todellisessa maailmassa, mutta Data maailmassa. Sora on lähettänyt pois Päiväkirja löytää hänen todellinen identiteettinsä, vain kohdata Maleficent ja Pete todellisesta maailmasta. Maleficent tuhoaa Data-Sora n Keyblade ja kutsu Heartless hyökätä häntä. Mickey ja Päiväkirja saapuvat tallentaa Sora, mutta Päiväkirjan on siepattu Maleficent, jossa Mickey antaa jahdata. Sora tekee tiensä läpi ontto linnake, apunaan Donald ja Goofy. He kohtaavat Pete, joka kutsuu Päiväkirja ja hallitsee häntä bugs taistella niitä, mutta Sora vielä onnistuu voittamaan Päiväkirja, joka kuuluu tajuton. Mickey saapuu ja ilmoittaa Sora että jos bugs tuhotaan, Päivä ei koskaan herätä. Sora päättää löytää tapa herättää Päiväkirja, ja siirtyy Riku tieto maailmaan, menettää kykynsä prosessissa. Kaksi vierailla eri maailmoissa Data-Riku n muisti ja löytää tiensä takaisin Hollow Bastion, jossa he taistelevat ja tappio Maleficent. Samaan aikaan, King Mickey havaitsee, että hän palaa pian todelliseen maailmaan, mutta Päiväkirja, kun valmis, on poistettava, mikä tarkoittaa loppua Data-Sora muistoja. Kun aika koittaa, Sora pyytää enemmän aikaa, jotta voidaan tallentaa Pete ja Maleficent, jotka ovat edelleen Data maailmassa. Sora löytää ne taistelevat Sora's Heartless, mutta Pete ja Maleficent ovat näennäisesti hävitä ennen kuin hän voi puuttua. Sora voittaa Sora's Heartless, ja toteaa, että Pete ja Maleficent pelasti Päiväkirja kautta "rift in the Data". He jättävät Tieto maailman vähän ennen kuin Mickey palaa todelliseen maailmaan, pyyhkimällä Päiväkirja. Näyttöön tulee uusi viesti, jossa väitetään uuden oven avautuneen uuteen maailmaan, joka on päivä kirjaan lisätyn tieto maailman tiedot. Mickey, ymmärtämättä, että tämä pyrkimys voi olla liian vaarallista Data-sora, koska hän ei ole muistia, pyynnöt voidaan ottaa Data maailmaan jälleen. Löytäminen Data-Sora kohteessa Traverse Town, Mickey vie hänet linnan unohduksiin, joissa Data-Sora joutuu kohtaamaan nuoren miehen yllään musta takki. Hän kertoo Sora, että jos hän haluaa tietää totuuden, hänen on edettävä omasta läpi edellisen maailman hän vieraili tuhoaa bugs. Tänä aikana hän tajuaa, että vaikka hän ei muista jonkun hän tapasi, siellä on vielä surua unohtanut ne, jotka hahmo yrittää varoittaa ei anna sen kuluttaa häntä. Sora sivuutetaan tämä viesti ja taistelee hahmot, paljasti Roxas. Hävittyään Sora, Roxas antaa hänelle kortin Mickey ilmestyy. Sora avautuu seuraavan oven löytää Naminé, joka paljastaa vikoja on tahaton sivu vaikutus hänen yrittää palauttaa Sora n muistoja. Sitten hän paljastaa Sora luonto kuin "Avain, joka yhdistää kaiken" kautta hänen siteet itseensä, Roxas ja Xion. Lisäksi Naminé kertoo Data-Sora noin kolme hahmot (Terra, Ventus ja Aqua) myös sidottu Sora sydäntä, jotka ovat niitä kutsutaan viestin ja tarvitsevat hänen apua. Mickey tarjoukset jäähyväiset Data-Sora ja lupa ukset Naminé, että hän ilmoittaa todellinen Sora tämän. Viimeisessä kohta uksessa, Mikki lähettää Sora pullotettu kirje (sama, jonka Mickey lähetti Kingdom Hearts II), jonka Sora lukee Riku ja Kairi. Pelattavuus Pelattavuus käyttää punaista ja mustaa Bug Blox kelluu ilmassa. Nämä lohkot käytetään ratkaisemaan arvoituksia ja saavuttaa korkeamman kentällä. Virheen korjaus moodi on myös esillä. Tässä tilassa poistat lohkojen edetä vihollisia. On myös hetkiä, jolloin vain taistella vastustajia kuten Olympus Coliseum. On hetkiä, jolloin Sora taistelee rinnalla muita hahmot, kuten Hercules ja Cloud kun Olympus Coliseum episodi. Kun tapahtumat episodi on ohi, pelaaja voi ostaa uusia items varten Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Maailmat ja Hahmot Maailman ;Real Worlds *Disney Castle (cutscene only) *Destiny Islands (cutscene only) ;Data Worlds *Dive to the Heart *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Hollow Bastion *Disney Castle *Castle Oblivion *Neverland (cutscene only) Huomautuksia ja viitta uksia ja:キングダム ハーツ コーデッド af:Kingdom Hearts coded en:Kingdom Hearts coded de:Kingdom Hearts coded fr:Kingdom Hearts: Coded es:Kingdom Hearts coded it:Kingdom Hearts coded pt:Kingdom Hearts coded Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Kingdom Hearts coded